The present invention relates to a computer monitor accessory, more particularly this invention provides a multi-purpose computer duster and staple remover.
There is a need to clean computer monitors and keyboards of dust and the like. There have been numerous attempts to develop devices capable of doing this task in a cost effective and convent manner. For example both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,153 and 6,058,550, which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose a video display screen cleaner that can remove dust from a monitor. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,153 is not easily secured to the computer. Nor can U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,550 can be used to clean in between the keyboard keys like the present invention. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,550 requires that the device be held in a precise angle to clean the monitor. Whereas the present invention does not require that the device be held at a particular angle to be used.
There is disclosed a mulit-purpose computer duster that is capable of cleaning a monitor, keyboard and the like. In addition there is an optional staple remover integrated into the blade section of the duster.